What if Hogwarts had Career and Enterprise?
by featherkitten
Summary: What if Hogwarts had Career and Enterprise? What do the students pick as their work placement?
1. Rose

Rose Weasley had long ago decided that she wanted to be a reporter so she could inform people with useful information people who actually wanted to listen to her but it was hard to get a Work Placement in that (of course she could have used the my parents saved the world card but she preferred not to) so she had had to settle for Rita Skeeter. Rita smiled at Rose.

"Well you definitely came to the right person Rose." Settled for the wrong person you mean, Rose thought but didn't say.

"Come along," Rita said. "Do you have a Quick Quill? If not you can borrow mine."

"I write quickly enough," Rose said.

"Now for your first interview you can practice on me," Rita said.

"Thank you," Rose said and got out her quill and some parchment. This is going to be a long week, Rose thought.


	2. Albus

Albus Potter wanted to be a professional Quidditch player like his mom and his work placement was the Chudley Canons the team his mom had played for for three years. Albus couldn't believe his luck!

"I'm Coach Rudley," the coach said. He was a middle aged man with a big beer belly but a nice full head of wazy brown hair and he smiled widely at Albus showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Albus Servus Potter," Albus said, he always acknowledged both his namesakes and wished that he could have meet them. The coach and Albus shook hands.

"What position do you hope to play for?" Coach Rudley asked. Albus was only in his first year so he couldn't play but he was practicing hard for next year.

"Seeker,"Albus answered. But again Coach Rudley didn't say just like your father (and it was also just like his grandfather James and his older brother James 2).

"Good,"Coach Rudley said and Albus liked that he hadn't pointed out that that was just like his father."Albus you can show me what you've got and I'll give you pointers. I can't risk losing the snitch so we'll pratice with melons, okay?"

"That's great coach!"Albus said and he was so exicted that when he said "Up!"at his broom it nearly hit him in the face. Blushing Albus mounted his broom and Coach Rudley leviated a melon and started moving it around the field slowly at first and then quickly. Albus caught it every time and the coach clapped.

"Your a natural," he said beaming widely as Albus handed him back the melon."So let's make it a bit harder." He got out a quill and roughly drew the Chudley Chanons symbol on it and then leviated all the melons."Now on a Qudditch field there will be a lot of players around blocking your view of the snitch I want you to pretend that the other melons are those players. Try to tune them out and find the snitch melon, okay?"

"Great!"Albus said. He felt tired but he was so exicted that he didn't really care. The melons and the snitch melon weren't easy to tell apart but he managed it even after Coach Rudley had thrown in a few pillow bludgers to make it harder.

"Thanks for everything coach,"Albus said at the end. He felt tired, worn out but extremly happy.

"No problem, you did great Albus your real champ material,"Coach Rudley said and Albus beamed.


	3. Scorpius

Scorpius knew that with his family background he could abolish all hopes of ever working for the Ministry of Magic. His father was a secatary for Rita Skeeter as she had gotten very famous after publishing a book on Harry Potter's life which she had titled _The Boy-Who-Lived Secrets Revealed! _and his mother was a Healer. Not really knowing what to choose he chose Healer as his mother had always said that it was a hard but rewarding job but they didn't have work placement for that so Scorpicous had settled for **Wizards in Need** which was a wizarding charity that helped disabled and homeless wizards and witches.

"I'm Tracey Millers,"a young women with short curly blonde hair and green eyes said with a smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied and they shook hands. If Tracey was surprised to see him she didn't show it.

"Now **Wizards in Need** deals with a variety of things we house and feed the wizards or witches in question, give them free medical care and try to find them jobs as well as raise awareness and money for their cause," Tracey said."It would be great for you to help by severing them lunch for starters."

"I'll do that thanks,"Scorpius said with a smile. He was thankful that they didn't expect him to cook he was horrible at that. At the end of it he realized that it really did feel rewarding despite a lot wizards and witches sneezing on him, spilling their food on him and giving him dirty looks and hateful comments because of his family. (He knew that he had done everything he could to seperate himself from his family by begging the hat to not sort him into Slytherien he was a Hufflepuff instead which frankly he found insulting.)

"Good job Scorpius!"Tracey said smiling widely at him.

"Thanks,"Scorpius said smiling too although not as widely. The work experience didn't seem too bad so far.


	4. James's comments

"Heartless reporter now, eh Rosie?"James asked."So how was Rita Skeeter?"

"Terrible. She made me write an interview about her life and than told me to send the entry to The Daily Prophet so I could get rich off it," Rose said sounding very annoyed."I still have the entry in case your wondering but I'm not selling it unless I really really REALLY need the money."

"Wow, sounds horrible!" Albus said sympathically but after a while he added "I went great! The coach said that I was a natural."

"Congrats Albus!"James exclaimed slapping Albus on the back nearly making him topple ,being Gryffindors and both being the only ones in the Potter-Weasley clan aside from their dad with jet black hair were the only things to Albus's knowledge that he and James's had in common. James was popular and care free while Albus was self conscious and a worrier.

"Thanks James,"Albus said smiling despite how much his back now hurt.

"Now let's go play some Quidditch!"James exclaimed happily."Rosie you can keep score if you want." Rose had inheirted her mom's brains instead of any Quidditch skills and also her mom's bushy hair despite it being the Weasley red. But Quidditch wasn't the only thing that seperated her from her family she was also a Ravenclaw.

"Sure I'll keep score,"Rose said and she was left watching them play with fruit as they couldn't use real Quidditch gear in case it got lost. And even though Rose didn't like Quidditch she was glad for something to help her forget about Rita Skeeter for a while.


	5. The Malfoys

His parents and grandparents had been proud, but not his grandfather Lucius who was hard to please. While Scorpius wanted to prove to the world that he was different from his family he also wanted them to be proud of him and sometimes feared that he couldn't possibly have both of those things. He was both heart brocken and relieved when he was put into Hufflepuff as it proved his difference from his family but it had also disappointed his family expect for his mother.

"I'm going to make your favorite meal to celebrate!"his mother said was the Malfoy who could cook even though she had tried to teach Scorpius how to and nothing could make Scorpius feel better or make the perfect day more than his mother's cooking. Happily he followed her into the kitchen fetching her ingredents to help speed the cooking up.

"Mm, the wizards and witches in need would love this possibly as much as we do,"Scorpius said.

"What a great idea!"she said. "I'll make some extra for them. I've never been prouder of you Scorpius." Scorpius beamed this really was a great day.


	6. James,Roxanne and Fred 2

James's work placement was as always Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Some people joked that he was really George's son or a reincarnation of Fred as he spent long hours with Fred 2 and Roxanne trying to develop new products and they caused trouble like George and Fred had done. So far they had Bumbling Brownies, Grumpy Grump and Tongue Twisters. George had even once said that he was like the third kid he had never had.

"Hello family,"James greeted cheerfully."Snorin what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking this class you know so I thought that I might as well work in a fun place,"Terran Snorin replied."But it's not much fun stacking shelves of course." Snorin was famous for three things: being Albus Potter's roommate, being able to sleep though anything and never turning down a dare rumour had it that he had once eaten a blast ended skrewt but James doubted that.

"But more fun if you have people to talk to while you do it,"James said referring to Fred and Roxanne.

"Hello James, hello Snorin," Fred and Roxanne greeted back. No one expect Rose and Albus ever actually called Terran by his first name but he didn't seem to mind.

So James, Roxanne and Fred talked while they stacked and Terran looked like he would have fallen asleep a few times had Roxanne not kept .poking him very hard in the sides. James, Roxanne and Fred were all in Gryffindor with James and Fred both being in third year and Roxanne in second.

"Good work expect for you Snorin, try to keep awake next time,"George said. Terran nodded weakly and James wondered how Albus's and Rosie's work experience had went.


	7. Lorcan and Lysander

Lorcan and Lysander's work placement was with Hagrid as they had wanted to learn more about magical creatures. Really no one could see how anyone could willingly work with blast ended skrewt but there was no convincing them otherwise and Hagrid was happy to take teach them everything he knew. For starters he showed them around the Forbidden Forest and talked about all the creatures who lived there.


	8. Rose Day 2

"Very good," Rita said looking over Rose's interview about her. "But you write too much and articles often have to have parts cut out although of course this would make a better book." Rose really couldn't argue with that statement Rita had told her so much about herself that it might take serval books to fill.

"Also you don't really discribe anything," she went on. "People love emotion."

"I don't really want people to get emotional attached to my interviews, I just want to give them the facts," Rose said.

"Being Rose Weasley people will read anything you write anyway," Rita said and Rose turned scarlet. She hated it when her family background got her any special treatment."But people do want to know how the person your interviewing is feeling about what happened to them." Rose nodded and she knew that that was true even news reporters said stuff like: "this tragic event".

Rita got out her Quick Quill and Rose tried not to look angry. Rita had written so many lies with that thing, ruined lives.

"Now it's simple," Rita stated. "Instead of Rose Weasleygrew up with a brother named Hugo Weasley and they don't live a glamourous life..."Rose looked over to see what the Quick Quill was writing which was: _Rose Weasley the daughter of Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley who helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort has a brother named Hugo Weasley and they live in humble lodgings._ And that was very long really but Rose figured that it was probably pointless to argue with Rita.

"Really dear you should let me do your interview though, I'll give you a lot of gold," Rita said.

"No thank you," Rose said. Really she didn't need the money her parents gave her a small allowance which she used to buy books. (And she had serval bookcases full.)

"Alright but the offer still stands," Rita said smiling at her. "Another thing is that a reporter should always look their best. No one wants to be interviewed by someone who looks crazy." Rose turned scarlett again. She knew that she didn't look too good but she didn't look crazy. She had her mother's buck teeth and bushy hair but it was the Weasley red, her father's brown eyes and long nose and freckles.

So Rita gave her a few make up tips even though Rose knew no one her age who wore make up. Then Rose had to both shorten and put more feeling into her interview so there ended up being too versions of her interview with Rita Skeeter. Although if she would ever sell it (which she only would if desperate) it would be the first version that she sold.

"Good job Rose! I'll see you tommorrow," Rita said at the end and Rose felt proud despite herself.

* * *

At my school Careers and Enterprise is done for a week during school holidays so that's what their doing over summer break in this fanfic.


	9. Rose Day 3

For the sake of argument Hogwarts work experience is a week but I'm not going to put what happens for each day.

* * *

Rose hadn't been surprised when Rita had started teaching her memory finding spells. It was something she would have expected from a dishonest reporter like Rita who would get her stories by any means.

Rose had gotten her wand at the age of six because for safety reasons because even though Lord Voldemort had been defeated any of his old followers were still a danger.

"The hard part will be finding someone to pratice on,"Rita couldn't help but feel uneasy at this. What right did she or Rita have to invade a person's mind? To view their darkest deepest memories.

"I know that you'd love to go with me on an interview," Rita went on. I wouldn't like that at all, Rose thought and then she suddenly wondered if Rita could read her mind. But if Rita had read her mind she didn't show it. "But that might end up being inappriate for someone your age," Good to see that Rita had a decent side or did she not want to be held responsible for mentally scarring the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley?"So I'll just show you the spells I use instead." Rose couldn't help but feel enthusiastic about that. These spells were something she was never going to learn at Hogwarts.

"Your a natural Rose," Rita said complimenting Rose's pronounation and although Rose felt proud she swore to herself later that she would only use those spells to help people.

* * *

I would have put what those memory spells were but I couldn't think of any. This probably seems like a short lesson but maybe there were a lot of spells or Rita was in a rush to do something else like interview someone.


	10. Molly 2

Molly Weasley 2 had been taught by her grandmother Molly how to cook. She had developed a natural talent for it and now her work placement was with the house elves. Although their work conditions had improved a lot since auntie Hermione joined the ministry they still made food for the school and Molly had work experience with them although it was hard to convince them to let her make the food herself.

Molly felt so at ease and in her element when she cooked that she hoped to do it professional one day.


	11. Teddy and Victiore

Teddy had decided to go into fashion for his work placement so he spend more time with Victoire but fashion was a lot harder than he had expected.

"I'm surprised that you took this work placement,"Victoire told him."I expected you to take Quidditch or Weasley Wheezes."

"Well uh.."Teddy wanted to say that he took the work placement because of her but he couldn't get the words out.

"I hope that you didn't take it because of me,"she continued."Fashion is hard work and I'd hate to think that you were missing out on something more fun."

Teddy mentally face palmed he did tell her now she probably wouldn't even find it romantic.

"All though it would have been a romantic thing for you to have done,"she said and now he was confused.


	12. Dominique

Dominique hadn't gone into fashion like her sister Victoire as most people had she decided to do books so she ended up with work experience at the school library which she had thought was an easy enough job until she had to help the librarian get rid of several magical creatures that ate didn't think that she'd ever look at a book the same way again.


	13. Complaints

Teddy: fashion is not as straight forward as I thought it would be.

Dominique: you think that you have it hard Too many bookworms,it was horrible.

Teddy: Dominique are you okay?

Dominique: no and I don't think that I ever will be OK again, it's too horrible to even speak of. Well see you around Teddy...hopefully.


	14. Louis

Louis into dancing was something that he really wanted to do but he wasn't sure how his father would take it when he found out that that was his work 'd probably yell and him and insist that he was wasting his brains on something like wasn't easy having a father like Percy.


	15. Hugo

I didn't really give too much thought to most of the work placements but thankfully they didn't all end up with the same work place.

* * *

Hugo knew that people would just think he was copying his cousin Albus but he really loved Quidditch. Smiling he ran up to the field next to Albus. A cold had made him postpone his work placement for a while but now he was healthy and ready for action.


	16. Lucy

I don't know if I'll end it here or include Harry and the others too in this.

* * *

Lucy smiled it was good to be starting her work placement as a far she was helping with some marking and it was pretty tempting to just give certain people a P but she didn't.


End file.
